1. Field
The following description relates to wireless power transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
Resonance power refers to a type of electromagnetic energy that is wirelessly transmitted. A typical resonance power transmission system includes a source electronic device and a target electronic device. The resonance power may be transferred from the source electronic device to the target electronic device. More particularly, the source electronic device may transmit resonance power, and the target electronic device may receive the resonance power. The source electronic device and the target electronic device may be referred to as a resonance power transmitter and a resonance power receiver, respectively.
Due to characteristics of a wireless environment, the distance between a source resonator and a target resonator may be highly likely to vary over time, and matching requirements to match the source resonator and the target resonator may also change.